


[Podfic] Survival Strategies and Interior Design

by sir_yessir



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_yessir/pseuds/sir_yessir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It takes Derek a lot longer than it should to realize what Stiles is doing.</i> Podfic of Survival Strategies and Interior Design by alocalband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Survival Strategies and Interior Design

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Survival Strategies and Interior Design](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381885) by [alocalband](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alocalband/pseuds/alocalband). 



  


Download/Streaming: [Ge.tt](http://ge.tt/2LpkD4i1)   


Also available for download from the [jinjurly audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/survival-strategies-and-interior-design-0).

**Author's Note:**

> you could come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://sir-yessir.tumblr.com) if you want but no pressure or anything


End file.
